Just another reason to hate amusement parks
by Eternal Abyss 59
Summary: "Give me your purse." "No way!"I said embarrassed to see what he'd say if he looked inside. "M'am I'm afraid if you don't let my check your purse I can't let you in,"He monotoned sighing quietly. "Fine,"I mumble handing over the purse. "...That's quite a lot of pads and tampons,You got a heavy load?"The employee chuckled looking in my purse for any weapons. "Stupid!" SMACK!


Story I wrote around November but never posted it so here it goes! Grammatical errors yadda yadda shmrr. Please make sure to review , favorite and follow if you want more:)

Disclaimer : Tetsuya Nomura own Kingdom Hearts Franchise not me. I am in no way ever going to be apart of kingdom hearts and the making ... Ever.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

She hated amusement parks . No correction , she HATES amusement parks . All that amusement parks bring are bad memories . Like the time when she was ten and accidentally knocked off Pinocchios head... Yeah . Or that other time she fed the seagulls during a beauty and the beast showing... Like she knew the seagull was just going to go and drop one on the beast . Then that one time when she brought her watercolors to paint princesses in her sketchbook , her goal was not to actually paint a real breathing princess . Though who was to blame her , it was not her fault she got all exited and squeezed the opened paint tube a little to hard . And how can Naminé forget that embarrassing moment when she spilt her lunch all over the cashier man , she may have gotten momentarily distracted by the hotness of him all but who wouldn't ? That boy sure was sexy though.

While those reasons are good ( at least she thought they were ) those aren't the main reasons she hates amusement parks .

" Come on Naminé let's go already ! We're going to be late ! " Kairi yelled from down the stairs . Honestly Kairi could be one irritatingly annoying girl if she tried . And Naminé didn't care if those words meant the same thing.

" You already know my answer , and in case you forgot it's a No ! " I shouted and heaved an irritable sigh . Then I heard thumping of footsteps and I rolled my eyes . Kairi burst my door open and crossed her arms .

" Naminé , I said let's go ," She stated firmly while eyeing my outfit . I currently wore my stripped pj's and fluffy socks. I sighed , got under my covers and turned my back on her . The next thing I new I was being pulled out of my bed and right smack onto the floor.

" What the hell Kairi ! " I shrieked and made a move to crawl back into the warmth of my bed when I was stopped my a cold had on my ankle.

" Kairi your hands are freezing ! "

" Oh ! Sorry Nami ."

_Yeah , you better be sorry ._

" Naminé come on ! You can't just mope around feeling sorry for yourself because you got dumped at the place where dreams come true-"

" Way to sugar code it ."

" And besides, We only get to see Aqua twice a year and she loves amusement parks . Plus if you don't go I'll tell her you're the one that scratched her car and not only hers but your dads as well ." Kairi threatend me completely ignoring my remark .

" You wouldn't -"

" But I would because that's the kind of friend I am ! Loyal , honest , kind , trusting , HONEST , " Kairi smirked knowing I would give in . I sighed again .

" How long does it take to get to Twilight Town ? " Kairi squealed in accomplishment and pressed a few buttons on her phone then brought it up to her ear .

" Yeah it's me , she said that she'd go , yes really , I told her that... I'd get her new paint, See you in a few ," Kairi hung up the phone and grinned at me .

" Even if you said no I would've dragged you by your feet all the way to Twilight Town and look on the bright side , you still have that date with Sora's friend ," Kairi hinted a little to hopeful . Just another reason not to go.

" Kairi You told me you canceled that ! What happened to Honest! " I frowned at her and she just rolled her eyes but still kept a smile on her face.

" You're overreacting Naminé , It's just one date and besides I've heard good thing of him from Sora. Whichever one he was talking about that is," Kairi whispered the last part and I almost didn't hear her.

" Wait- HEARD! And what do you mean WHICHEVER ONE HE WAS TALKING ABOUT ! " Kairi put her hands on her ears and shushed me.

" Well I mean I've never seen him and what I mean by whichever one he was talking about is that Sora was just babbling on when I told him if he had any friends, brothers , cousins, that would go out with you. So I naturally just Shook my head yes and he said " I'll talk to them " so... Yeah," Kairi offered a dry laugh and squirmed under my intense gaze . Then I blinked and realized -

" So is this like a group date ? " I asked a little hopeful . Kairi just blinked and nodded her head .

" Yeah sora said the exact same thing , he said he would bring some of his girl friends to and I would bring some of mine. You and Aqua that is ," Kairi explained and checked her phone .

" Aqua said-"

HOOOOONK

" that she's here , " Kairi finished lamely. I looked down at my clothes and panicked .

" I'm not ready yet !" I yelled and scrambled off the floor and to my closet .

" Yeah I didn't notice , and one more thing , you have to bring the tampons this time ," Kairi snickered as my face turned red .

" Aqua and I are on ours and Im guessing you-"

" Kairi!" I whined in embarrassment . Where the hell did that question come from ?

" It's true isn't it? And we're all girls here , no need to get flustered." With that Kari sauntered out of my bed room chuckling on the way out. It was true but embarrassing ! Who just says things like that for no reason ? I shook my head and put on the clothing I randomly picked out not forgetting my purse ( and tampons + pads ) along with my wallet and a phone charger because god knows I'll be using that all day. On my way out the door I grabbed my bags which was only two that were full of beauty products and about four outfits ( also a sketchbook and pencils ). What ? I was prepared for the outcome that I would lose the argument and have to go anyways.

_**XxoxX**_

**NINE** freaking hours ! That's how long it took us to get to twilight town and not including the stops we made. I grunted as I got out of the car and scanned at the area we stopped at .

" So... How long are we staying here exactly ? " I questioned worryingly as I saw Kairi pull out luggages from the back of Aqua's car.

" Two weeks," Kairi answered .

" Two weeks!"

" Two weeks of fun at the amusement park all day," Aqua confirmed offering a small smile . I tried to smile back at her , I really did but I bet I looked real silly because she laughed at my face . I half -heartedly glared at her as I grabbed my bags and walked into Twilight Town hotel making sure to see if the girls were behind me . Kairi set down her luggages on a random couch that was near the main desk . I took a seat on the same couch and watched her talking to the front desk guy .

After about twenty minutes we all got our room number and made our way to find it . I walked through the halls admiring the art on the wall when I bumped into something or shall I say someone . I looked up to see a guy with blonde spiked hair and captivating blue eyes .

" Uhh...Sorry?"

The beautiful boy laughed at my question and waved it off .

He smiled at me," I'm Ventus!"

I looked at his eye blinding smile , because that's exactly what it was , and his sparkling blue eyes .

" Yeah you are," I replied stupidly and right after mentally smacked myself on the forehead right after . _Who says that? Of course he knows his own name Naminé !_ He just chuckled at me maybe thinking I was joking . I blushed feeling embarrassed but shoved my hand in his face ( It felt like ).

" The name's Naminé ," I smiled at him. He took my hand and shook it . He looked at my bags and proceeded to grab them but I stopped him .

" You really don't have to," I replied and finally realized I was still with Aqua and Kairi . Kairi giggled obviously finding it amusing and Aqua just shook her head in embarrassment.

" Naminé , Can't you tell by his outfit that he works here ?" Aqua mumbled quietly . I took a better look at what he was wearing and sure enough he was wearing a bell hopper looking outfit.

"I mean I wasn't looking at his clothes-" I began but stopped once again when I heard him laugh. I sighed and averted my eyes because I knew I was embarrassing myself.

" Shall I take your bags to your room for you ?" Ventus spoke still with a smile on his face . I nodded my head still averting my gaze and he grabbed all our bags ( somehow ) and looked at our room number to know which way to go to .

After about five to ten minutes of walking , going on an elevator , walking through corridors, and turning corners we finally got to our destination .

" Here we are ladies and if you need anything you know my name," Ventus informed us with a smile on his face . He looked to me and gently took my hand, kissing it. I touched my my face with my free hand feeling how hot my cheeks were.

" Hopefully I'll be seeing you around , Naminé ?" Ventus threw me one last smile before walking away to god knows where.

" Wow..." Kairi spoke aloud.

" I know wasn't he swee-"

" That guy was hot Nami... So lucky!" Kairi interrupted me mid-Sentence.

" Kai!" I glared at her half heartedly . She raised her hands up in mock defense.

" I get it Nami he's your man, I'll back off," Kairi teased taking the card from Aqua's hand and entering the hotel room.

" Come on now Kairi, let's just get some rest everyone tomorrow is a big day," Aqua scolded following after Kairi.

" Yeah let's do that," I agreed.

"Don't be such a Prude Aquaaa," I heard Kairi whine from inside the room. I looked down the hallway seeing no one there.

_Ventus huh...This vacation might be more fun than I thought..._

* * *

So that's it! And don't worry this is not a NamiVen story or what ever you call it... I just like having fun with characters 3:} If you want more please make sure to review follow and favorite and I'll type whenever I can! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
